callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Don Chris
Witaj, Don Chris, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule II Wojna Światowa. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Wikia (dyskusja) 08:23, lip 24, 2011 Status admina Czołem! Przyznałem ci uprawnienia admina. Używaj mądrze i z umiarem. ;) Miłego edytowania! TOR 18:18, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) W sprawie tła Odświeżyłem nieco stronę główną wiki, a tła wiki nie ruszałem, bo nawet nie wiem, jak to się robi GrendeL 07:04, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Tło Ja zmieniłem tło, tło i wygląd całej wiki możesz łatwo zmienić poprzez stronę . Natomiast wygląd tej wiki zmieniłem poprzez edycję strony MediaWiki:Wikia.css ponieważ oryginalne tło miało za duży rozmiar aby dodać je przez ThemeDesigner. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:48, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Przeniesienie Witam! Przybywam w pokoju. A takze z prosbą, abyś jako admin cofnął przeniesienie strony "Joseph Bowman" do "Bowman". Zamierzalem zrobic przekierowanie z powrotem, lecz chyba powstaloby podwojne i sam tego nie cofne. W zamierzeniu mialo byc tak: przekieruje na Bowman i kiedy ktos wpisze Bowman wyskoczy mu przekierowanie od razu na Joseph Bowman. Nie kazdy wie że miał na imie Joseph, prawda? Lecz do tej metody raczej powinien od początku artykuł nazywac sie Bowman i przeniesc go do Joseph Bowman. Z uszanowaniem Krypciak970 Do usunięcia Bardzo prosiłbym o usunięcie wszystkich artykułów o kategorii "Do usunięcia". Sienixxx 22:49, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) IreuN Witaj, słuchaj bardzo prosiłbym o usunięcie storny Overwatch (map) gdyż jest ona kopią strony Overwatch (map). Dziękuję.. IreuN 20:46, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) PM63 Chyba nie zapomnimy o tym, że treyarch o nas nie zapomniał, co? PM63 to nasz stary dobry przyjaciel. Roksana 111 19:25, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Dobra. Strona PM63 gotowa Roksana 111 19:25, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Siema chris! Proszę cię o pomoc przy artykule goraczka. PS: ta wiki uzbrojenie jest super. crux27 Pomoc siema chris prosze pomuż mi z edycją victora zachajewa. crux27 Hej Zobacz na Call of Duty Wikia, dodałem artykuł o MSR i ACR. ::Ok, dzęki. Don Chris 16:38, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Zwykłe przemyślenia. Naprawdę chciałbym aby polska cod wikia się rozwinęła bo ma potencjał! Oraz co zrobic aby na glównej pisała inna liczba niż 249 (liczba artykułów)? ::Chodzi Ci o dodanie innej statystyki (np liczba zdjęć)?Don Chris 16:53, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh, zapomniałbym, jak zrobic taką tabelkę z informacjami broni bo jak daje to jest biała :/ a chciałbym aby artykół o MSR był naprawde profesjonalny :) :: Musisz wstawić''Infobox/broń'' -> W prawym dolnym rogu masz Dodaj szablon', następnie Szukaj szablonu i Infobox/broń Don Chris 16:53, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) O lol, ja naprawde napisałem artykuł przez "ó"??? LOL xd dobra tam nie wiem :/ a mógłbys zrobic jakos aby nikt nie mógł edytowac czyjiś artykułów? bo to troszkę irytuję oczywiscie zeby mozna było szablony te domyślne co są :) p.s: chcesz abyśmy powstawiali nowe zdjęcia do każdej z broni jak są złe? wystarczy wpisac w google mp. "mp7 mw3" i masz piękne zdjęcie :) ::Można cofnąć edycję w przypadku wandalizmu lub podania nieprawidłowych informacji ale całkowicie zablokować możliwości edytowania się nie da. Zresztą jak inni użytkownicy jedynie poprawiają błędy lub dodają linki to chyba nie jest nic strasznego ;) Co do zdjęć tofaktycznie przydało by się dodać je do paru artykułów. Don Chris 18:57, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) nom, dodałem nowy artykuł (WMD) :) spytam się kolegi to może zrobi logo strony :) masz ps3?? ::Nie, mam pc. Don Chris 19:05, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) to fajnie, a jak z tym logo? chcesz? ::Można zrobić.Don Chris 19:09, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) donmaślanoz14 zepsuł mi artykuł o WMD, weż to jakos cofnij ok? dobra juz jakos coflem ale cro zrobic aby napis ciekawostki byl normalnie? Dodałem artykuł Intervention ziomuś, a mógłbys zrobic tak aby w kategorii Broń na głównej, aby tam w tych przykładowych te z dobrymi obrazkami, np. intervention, msr, acr, m4 ::Z tego co wiem to artykuły z tymi obrazkami są generowane losowo, niestety nie mogę tego zmienić. O co chodzi z napisem ciekawostki? Co w nim jest nie tak? Don Chris 20:59, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) już naprawiłem Propozycja Donie wysyłam Ci propozycje założenia ze mną strony w wiki odnośnie Taskforce, SAS i delta force. Pisałeś do mnie wiadomość "dzięki za edycje w artykule Meat". Jeśli tak to odpisz. ::Chodzi Ci o zrobienie jednej strony na której opiszemy 3 jednostki? Takie jakby ich porównanie? Ciekawy pomysł ;) ::Don Chris 10:53, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie o trzy jednostki tylko o 7 jednostek wysłałem wiad.do donmaślanzowa a on zastanawia się na tą propozycją. To tak czy nie/zastanowie się odp. ::W sumie to fajnie by było coś takiego zrobić. Jestem za. ::Don Chris 20:08, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok zaraz prześle ci inf. Znasz jakich 4 porządnych edytorów w CoD. I czy są zainteresowani edycją Posłuchaj z plotek wiem że podobno fajny z ciebie gość chciałbym założyć z tobą grupę edytorów(5,6) CoD te best co ty na to Prośba heja, mozesz cos zrobic aby nie edytowali mi artykułów? bo jakis gosc ciągle mi edytuje :/ rozumiem, może jak tak powiesz ale z drugiej strony sobie nie życzę :D ::Niestety nie mogę w tej sprawie nic zmienić, z drugiej strony myślę że inni użytkownicy nie robią Ci na złość tylko starają się zwyczajnie poprawić istniejące już artykuły. Don Chris 16:56, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Czy podpisywanie się pod swoimi artykułami jest potrzebne (zabronione), bo jeden użytkownik się podpisuje. PozdrawiamSienixxx 20:49, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Zabronione chyba nie jest, ale z pewnością nie jest też niezbędne. Don Chris 05:20, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Dziwny gościu Jakis gostek ciągle mi usuwa ciekawostki od broni :/ w dodatkunie ma konta... hej, a mógłbyś zrobic strone o kamuflażachz black opsa z broni AUG? poniewaz na ps3 nie zrobie fajnych zdjęc :) No chyba ze zdjęcia mogę skopiowac z oryginalnej angielskiej cod wikia? Pytaneczko Jako że jesteś Generałem na tej wiki :) mam pytanko czy jest możliwość awansowaniaa jak tak to jak?Sienixxx 21:30, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Jest taka możliwość, wystarczy się zgłosić :) Zrobiłem Cię administratorem Don Chris 21:37, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Dziękuję Bardzo :). A co konkretetnie to daje ?Sienixxx 21:45, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Uprawnienia administratorówDon Chris 21:49, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Dzięki Sienixxx 21:50, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Czy ja też mogę być administratorem???? ::Najpierw musisz założyć konto ;) Don Chris 07:24, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Luzik dziękuje ok ok ok ::::Powiedz temu Sienixxx czy jak mu szło żeby odwiesił Soapa MacTavisha :::::Jeśli przestaniesz spamować te strony (TaskForce 14, SAS, John "Soap" MacTavish) i "przywracać do żywych" Soap'a.Sienixxx 10:22, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::ok ok ale zdejmi mi bana ok nie będe się kucić No to ja się zgłaszam. :) Donmaślanoz14 18:04, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, zrobiłem Cię adminem. Don Chris 05:00, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) :Dzięki. Donmaślanoz14 08:49, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki Bardzo dobry pomysł. Możliwe że pomoże rozbudować i tak skromną (jak na razie) wikipedię. Trzeba jak najszybciej wdrążyć ten pomysł.Sienixxx 19:56, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Potwierdzam bardzo dobry pomysł, nawet się kiedyś zastanawiałem czemu nie ma odznak. Szkoda tylko że użytkownicy tacy jak ja, ty czy Sienixxx którzy mają po kilkaset edycji muszą zaczynać od "1 edycja w artykule", ale mimo to dobry pomysł. Donmaślanoz14 21:31, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Co do odznak Zmieniłem kilka nazw odznak na moim zdaniem bardziej Call of Duty jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to będę je dalej zmieniał. Sienixxx 19:21, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Mam MW3 wreszcie...będą może jakies artykuły. Ale nie dawaj wszystkim admina bo się burdel zrobi, dawaj tym co już bardzo dużo zrobili na tej wiki. P.S: gdzie jest opcja Nowa Strona? kiedys była na głównej... ::Jak na razie dałem admina jednej osobie ;) Opcja "nowa strona" dalej jest na głównej. Don Chris 20:07, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Mam propozycję by dawać administratora i inne funkcje bardziej zasłużonym weteranom naszej wiki. Bedzie wtedy zachęta do edytowania.Sienixxx 21:29, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Dodatkowe odznaki Jest możliwość dodania nowych odznak, które się dostaje za edycje w artykule z konkretną kategorią. Więc pomyślałem że skoro w ciągu kilku dni w kategori "Do Uzupełnienia" pojawiło się ok.50 artykułów można by zrobić żeby za edycje w artykule z tą kategorią były nowe odznaki jako rodzaj zachęty dla użytkowników, co o tym myślisz? Donmaślanoz14 09:23, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Dobry pomysł. Może faktycznie zmotywuje użytkowników do rozbudowy tych artykułów. Don Chris 11:44, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) Pomysł Drogi Donie czy chciałbyś ze mną Siennixem, Donmaślazowem do profesionalnych edytorow CoD i co ::Pomysł z porównaniem jednostek specjalnych z różnych CoDów był dobry (chociaż potrzebuje dopracownia), jednak tworzenie grup "profesjonalnych edytorów" według mnie trochę mija się z celem. Don Chris 20:44, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Sprawa rang Donie jak widzisz pomysł z odznakami chyba nie wypalił ale to nic bo mam propozycje z rangami takimi jak : *Początek. 100pkt *Rekrut. 150pkt *Starszy rekrut 250pkt *Młodszy edytor 300pkt *Edytor 500 pkt *Starszy edytor 650pkt *W boju 750pkt *Doświadczony w boju 900pkt *Profesjonalista 1000pkt *Admin 1500pkt i wyżej Co ty na to STRZAŁA :: Po pierwsze czemu pomysł z odznakami nie wypalił? Po drugie nie dokońca rozumiem pomysł z rangami. Napisz dokładniej o co Ci chodzi. ::Don Chris 20:44, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Pomysł z odznakami według mnie wypalił. Donmaślanoz14 20:47, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Przepraszam ale ja napisałem że CHYBA NIE WYPALIŁ a nie wypalił. Pragnę podkreślić że użytkownicy mają po 2,3 odznaki. Teraz do rzeczy rangi gdy ktoś zrobi 10 edycji i 1 nowa strona to ma 100 pkt. 1 edycja 10 pkt. możemy też mieć i to i to. I tak dalej 20 edycji i 2 nowe strony 200 pkt. :::STRZAŁA ::::Niestety nie można zmienić ilości punktów które dostaje się za dostanie jakiejś odznaki. Don Chris 12:13, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Dodałem do wiki favicona. Myślisz że jest dobry? Donmaślanoz14 17:13, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Dobry;) Podoba mi się. I co ważne pasuje do tematyki wiki.Don Chris 17:30, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Logo Co sądzisz o nowym logo wiki? Donmaślanoz14 14:00, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Niezłe ;) Tło zamiast białe mogłoby być przezroczyste. Jak chcesz to mogę przerobić. Don Chris 16:17, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Jak możesz to mógłbyś przerobić, ja nie mam odpowiednych programów. Donmaślanoz14 21:06, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Chyba Wikia nie obsługuje przeźroczystości bo na podglądzie robi się szare (albo ja coś robie źle). Zostawiam więc z białym tłem. I tak wygląda dobrze ;) Don Chris 07:10, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Siema chris pomorzeszmi z artykułem ak -47 Prośba Drogi Don Chrisie. Zauważyłem, że jesteś tu najaktywniejszym biurokratą, dlatego mam do ciebie prośbę. Na waszej wiki jest spory bałagan, niepotrzebne strony, podwójne przekierowania. Część z nich ponaprawiałem, ale więcej niż dodać do kategorii: "Do usunięcia" zrobić nie mogę. BTW, kategoria "Do usunięcia" się dubluje :P Dlatego więc kieruję prośbę i pytanie, czy mógłbyś mi przyznać prawa Administratora? Mam spore doświadczenie w administrowaniu wiki, na innej wiki jestem adminem już prawie rok. Kieruję do ciebie też to pytanie, ponieważ widziałem, że rok temu w podobny sposób prawa administratora dostał DonMaślanoz14. Liczę na pozytywne rozpatrzenie prośby :) Dopowiem jeszcze, że rzadko widuję tu działalność administratorów, pojawiają się, ale po wykonaniu kilku edycji znowu znikają na kilka dni. A jest trochę poprawek, które wymagają praw administratora. Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 01:30, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Witam :) Jestem administratorem TLoU Wiki i chciałbym zaproponować współpracę :) Staramy się rozwijać naszą stronę tak szybko i obficie jak to możliwe, ale, jak to zwykło bywać na nowych wikiach, brak nam użytkowników. Reklama bardzo by nam się przydała. Dlatego jeśli tutejsza administracja chętna jest na współpracę, zareklamujcie nas na stronie głównej, a my oczywiście odwdzięczymy się tym samym. :) Pozdrawiam, Trynee. -Trynee.